Xiln
The Great Republic Xiln, or Xiln for short, is a nation north of the Mech Mice Colony. It was established on June 6th, 1880, when a group of woodsmen got lost in the woods. Xiln was original a small frontier town, but grew to become a massive nation. The Xilnens rebelled against their mother nation, and established Xiln as a separate nation. Large neighborhoods in the old town were established as cities, and other settlements were soon established. Today it is a medium sized nation, who's economy runs a lot on tourism. History Before Xiln was established, the land was almost completely empty of mice. There were some scattered tribes, that were very primitive. The Mech Mice knew about that land, though few ever explored. Many adventurers had gone into Xiln, and never came back. The last adventurer to go into Xiln was Henry Xilnen. Henry traveled into the land with a group of 90 men and boys. Henry's men were equipped with weapons, meaning they were able to defend themselves. Henry's men killed all the locals, and established a town in Xiln. The town grew slowly at first, but the population exploded in 1856 when a total of 6,000 settlers traveled to Xiln. Xiln was a city of the Mech Mice Colony, but many of the Xilnens hated the Mech Mice (it's why they traveled there in the first place). In August 1879, a great rebellion started. Herny Xilnen, Xiln's mayor, wrote a deceleration declaring Xiln a free nation from the Mech Mice Colony. The Mech Mice President, Steve Powers, grew extremely mad. He sent a force of 500 Mech Mice to take back Xiln, but Steve made a horrible mistake. Steve though that the Xilnens would surrender at the sight of war, but the entire force he sent was killed. Steve then sent a force of 1,000 mice, which did more damage than the first raid. Due to poor planning, however, only 40 of the 1,000 Mech Mice survived. Finally Steve sent an attack of 6,000 Mech Mice, that were able to penetrate into Xiln. The Mech Mice were all killed before they reached the center of the city though. Finally Steve let the Xilnens stay a nation on June 6th, 1880. When Xiln was established a nation, Henry Xilnen hadn't decided on a form of government yet. He wished to become a monarch, but was afraid his citizens would turn on him for doing so. Henry decided to establish the Xilnen government a Kritarchy, but this form of government lasted for a short time. A year after Henry died, the 20 judges that ruled Xiln decided for a change in government. This was due to several issues that the current form was causing, one was the fact that the citizens had no say in the government. The judges decided that a Democracy was the best option, though some judges were skeptical of democracy. During the 1800's democratic nations failed horribly, and that was the last thing the judges wanted to happen to young Xiln. Xiln was established as a democracy on August 21, 1900. Many citizens were extremely happy about their country's new government system. Culture The Xilnen culture is a very laid back culture. It does not have many customs, or advanced uniqueness. Xilnen has some culture collected from the Mech Mice Colony, and other neighboring nations. Due to a large migrant in 1906, the culture was given some new styles. Architecture The Xilnens very much like a sense of safety, so their houses are built for safety. During the early 20th century many of the Xilnens lived in large, stone houses, which could withstand grenades and gunfire. As modern technology came, the houses became less bulky. Soon the Xilnens were living in nice, little houses. In the 1970's the Xilnens started building their houses right into the ground, making the houses half burrow. This design caught on real quick, and is commonly seen throughout the nation. Cuisine Xilnens are very interested in meat, and beverages. The nation is well known for the great drinks that have been created there. Xiln is the #1 supplier of meat in the mouse world. Many tourist come to try out the delicious meats, and drinks. Xilnen restaurants are nearly universally known. Fashion Xilnens like to wear simple clothing, that can be put on in seconds. Only celebrities make a large fuss out of what they wear. Xilnens are interested in simple graphic tees, which some have funny images. Music The Xilnens are very interested in orchestra, and opera. Xiln is the #1 leader in opera music, and many tourist come for the famous operas that are performed near round. Nowadays many kids like to listen to rock 'n roll, causing opera music to loose some fame. Rock 'n roll first became popular in Xiln during the 1990's, when the culture became rebellious. Geography Xiln is just north of the Mech Mice Colony, but it doesn't experience any colder climate. The country is 45,920,712 sq. ft., making it an extremely large mice nation. The country is full of steep hills, small forests, large meadows, and high cliffs. There are few rivers in the nation, so many citizens get their water from wells. Climate Xiln has a similar climate to that of the Liwan Tribe. Though it's slightly colder in Xiln, then in Liwa. Due to the lack of forests, the Xilnen winds are very fierce. These winds can reach to 100 miles per hour, causing tornadoes on the east side of the nation. The normal temperature is 50 - 65 degrees Fahrenheit during Summer, and Spring. Temperatures in Fall and Winter are usually -20 - 30 degrees Fahrenheit. These temperatures make good skiing in the Winter, and make outdoor activities such as running exciting during Summer. Fauna Xiln is covered in many cliffs, and mountains; therefore, there are many wild animals who like the mountains. There have been numerous reports of mountain lions, and mountain goats in the nation. Thankfully there are no known snakes located in the nation. Flora Xiln has much of the flora that can be found in Liwa. Daisies are a native flower to the nation, and is the only one; other wild flowers were brought in by early settlers. There are many oak trees in the nation, and even some apple trees. The Xilnens have learned to harvest the apples from these trees, and use them in different foods. Government The Xilnen government is a democracy, where citizens vote for every political positions in government. Xiln is ruled by a president, a new one is elected every 5 years. The government has been like this since 1900, making it one of the oldest democracies that are still around to this day in the Mech Mice Region. Regions Xiln is broken up into multiple cities. Each city has a mayor, who plays a significant role in the government. City sizes vary, but all play an important role in the government, and population of Xiln. Cities The capital of Xiln is Xiln City, it is also the largest city. Here is a list of large cities in Xiln: *'Xiln City' *'Mech City' *'Border'ville' *'Creekyton' *'Crater City' *'Ridge Town' *'Valley Town' *'Darkland' *'Cliff Town' *'Sand City' Economy The Xilnen economy is a very powerful economy. The economy has had little trouble since the country's establishment, and continues to grow. The economy is fueled by tourism the most. Tourist usually come to Xiln for the nice shops, and foods available there. Currency The Xilnen currency is the Dollar, a commonly used currency throughout the known planet. The Dollar was introduced into the nation in 1992, and has been used since then. The Xilnen Dollar is colored blue, and includes pictures of different landscapes in the nation. Before the Dollar was introduced into Xiln, the official currency was the Silver Coin. The Silver Coin was actually a wood disk, covered in a thing layer of silver. On the right side of the coin was a picture of a mountain, and on the left side was a picture of an owl. Education The Xilnen government pays little attention to education. Public schools get a government fund of $10,000 a year, which isn't much. Due to this many pups get horrible education, and many do not graduate high school. This issue causes parents to either send their pups to a private school, or home school them. Xilnen home schooling and private schooling are extremely cheap, making them a popular form of education. Military The Xilnen military is a very weak army. Unlike the Mech Mice Colony, the Xilnen military is made up of troops (not squads). The reason the military is so lousy is because of the lack of training. The military training is horrible, because the generals are too kind to the soldiers. This makes the soldiers weak, and not very obedient. Some generals have tried to fixed this, but none have succeeded. Their weak military makes Xiln a target of the Dark Alliance (a.k.a Dark Union). To support their Allie, the Mech Mice Colony gives over $10,000 in funds to the Xilnen military. Relations With other Nations *'Mech Mice Colony -Good' The Mech Mice and Xilnens are good allies, though the Xilnens are still made that the Mech Mice didn't help Xiln before the DA invaded them. Trivia *There is a total of 43 major cities in Xiln, the majority being underground. *This is NOT a parody of the country Untied States of America, though it's pretty close. See Also *Liwan Tribe *Airsera Category:Countries Category:Locations